


The Jacket

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "classy leather jacket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

“What is with you today, Sam?” Dean asks when they finally get back to the motel. “You’ve been starting at me since breakfast.”

“It’s the jacket.”

“My jacket? Please tell me there’s not a rip in it.”

“There’s not,” Sam murmurs as he invades his brother’s personal space. “You just look really hot in it.”

“Sam, I’ve worn this jacket before.”

“But this is the first time since we’ve been together,” Sam says before capturing his brother’s lips in a tender kiss.

“You’re such a sap, Sammy.”

“You love it. Especially since you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”

“That’s not true,” Dean protests. “I can be romantic when I want to be.”

Sam snorts. “And how often does that happen?”

“More often than you’d think,” Dean responds, as he starts to take off his jacket.

“Leave it on,” Sam murmurs as he guides them towards the bed.

“You have a kink for this jacket, Sammy?”

“Maybe,” Sam mumbles.

“It’s cute,” Dean says, pulling Sam onto the bed with him. “And I’ll have to wear this jacket more often.”

“I figured you’d stop wearing it. So I wouldn’t be distracted.”

“Call it a romantic gesture. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Sam chuckles softly as he pulls Dean into a kiss. Their kisses are usually frantic and simply a lead-in for sex, but this time it’s slow and tender. Something they hadn’t done since they first admitted their feelings to each other, right after Jess died.

That night, like tonight, was all about soft kisses and gentle caresses. About achieving a connection they don’t get from frantic post-hunt couplings.

“Love you, Sammy.” Dean murmurs after what feels like hours of simply making out.

“Love you too, Dean.”


End file.
